X Kids original eh?
by ha ha.what
Summary: Ok...short story!...Logan, Remy, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Pyro, Bobby and Rouge are all little kids awwwwww i think a trip to the park is needed!


i told y'all that i'm useless at doing stories! i'm a arty girl not a story girl. hopefully i sorted the lay out a bit but i have no idea how to set out a story so live with it!..........please?.....as you know i own nothing eg, x men charaters...i just made them little! and anything else that's....um......yeah. *grins and waves* Bye now!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Logan! you've forgot your jumper!"  
  
He had just got to the door, this time he was determined to get out of the house before being pummelled by his big brother, Sabe.  
  
"Mom.." He said opening the door "I really dont need one" he shouted up the stairs before running out the door.  
  
He saw Remy and Kurt waiting for him out side the garden gate, but something was wrong, they weren't smiling or messing around, Logan frowned walking towards them "guys? whats u-" he got cut off when his tank of a brother pounced onto him from out of the bush "Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
He pinned Logan onto the floor and gave him a toothy grin showing his fangs "awwwwww Sabe! Get off!!" Logan wined being crushed by his big brother, Sabe ignored him and grinned wider "mom said take a jumper!" Logan squirmed under the weight "I dont need one!" He growled then looked over to Remy and Kurt "you gonna help anytime soon?".  
  
Remy grinned and launched a loud battle cry "YEEEE HAAA!" charging at Sabe whilst Kurt slowly walked over to them "don't you zink ve could just go to ze park?" He said standing away from the cloud of dust that engulfed the fighting Logan, Sabe and Remy.  
  
"LOGAN!! SABE!! Dont you dirty your clothes!" Their mother looked out from one of the top windows.  
  
She looked at Kurt and tilted her head "has your mother been to the doctor about your...uh....blueness?" Kurt blinked up at her not knowing what to say, Sabe walked past him into the house, Logan got up and rolled his eyes "mom, its a uh.... condition!" Remy then backed him up "yeah they call it ...uh... Blue-diss.... its a bit like Jaundice!" He flashed her a smile as they ran round the corner the direction to the park, Logan mumbled "she'll be asking about your eyes next!."  
  
All three were quiet for the first five minuets until Remy broke the silence "whats with your brother anyways? Its like hes always trying to kill you!" Logan shrugged then grinned dunno, right now its a black eye! All three laughed.  
  
"LOWGIE! REM-REM! BLUEY!"  
  
A high pitched voice called from behind them, they all froze sinking their heads into their shoulders and said in unison "oh no..." Before turning around and forcing smiles, Logan spoke first uh...hey Jean he then sneered at the little skinny kid at her side holding her hand "...Scott" he said with no emotion evolved, Scott sneered back, well tried to sneer back causing Remy to laugh "so where are you three going?" Jean asked, none of them wanted to answer, they knew what would happen if they did.  
  
Jean frowned at them then looked at Kurt deep into his eyes, he shuffled on his feet uncomfortably as she got nearer to his face "Kurtis?, where are you three going?" They were now nose to nose "ve...uh...are going to ze park!" Jean shrieked making him jump back a bit from her "then were coming with you!!!" She announced barging through Remy and Logan dragging little Scott with her.  
  
Kurt lowered his head and mumbled "sorry" as both Logan and Remy glared at him, they all turned slowly following Jean and her Scott. They got to the park a few minuets later and there were already kids there, a lot of kids, that you couldnt count on your toes.  
  
A group of five year olds ran over to Jean "Jeanies here!" They chanted running around her "Bobby! Rougey! and Pyro...ee!". Logan whispered to Remy "whats with all the Es?" Remy shrugged "dunno but were hanging around her so it might rub off on us!".  
  
Little Rouge waved to Logan, he waved back and smiled half heartedly before running towards the round-a-bout "last one on Spinner is a ELF!!!" Kurt stopped and blinked "but I am an elf!" Remy ran into him pushing him towards the Spinner "Hey!" Kurt yelped in surprise, the last one on spinner was the one and only Scott too "bad elf!" Logan said to him grinning, Kurt was laughing "its not too bad being a elf but being beaten in a race against zem..." he pointed at the five year olds "...zat's just pathetic!" Everyone laughed apart from Scott who just sat there and sulked.  
  
Logan and Remy pushed the Spinner as hard as they could then jumped on just as Pyro fell off.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Jean screamed, Logan and Remy moaned then put their feet firmly onto the floor causing it to jilt to a stop, sending everyone to go flying into heaps. Jean got up and ran up to Pyro who stomped off trying not to cry.  
  
Remy sat on a pile consisting of Logan, Scott and Kurt at the bottom but was pushed off by Logan, he got up and pushed Scott off Kurt onto the floor and held out a hand to Kurt and helped him up before running over to Jean and Pyro "is he ok?" Jean frowned at "Logan go away, Logan!!!" He stared at her "but..." she cut him off "go stomp on Scotts head or something!!" Logan grinned at the thought before running into Scott who had just dusted himself down.  
  
"Dammit Logan!!!!" He yelled, Remy put a hand up to his mouth "gasp!, it talks!" Kurt laughed before stepping out of the way as Scott pounced onto Remy landing them both onto the floor once again "whats the big idea?!? Kooty boy!" He grinned up at Scott who raised a fist "yeah you keep grinning!" Scott warned before Remy closed his eyes waiting for fist to face contact before opening them in time to see Kurt grab Scotts fist "oh? you want some too!?!" Scott looked up at Kurt before running after him.  
  
Logan and Remy were in fits of laughter when Kurt ran up the slide grinning followed by a insane Scott, but before Scott made it up to Kurt he slipped forwards landing on his face, leaving a smear of blood down the slide as he slid downwards.  
  
Logan and Remy were now rolling around on the floor in silent laughter, Kurt sat at the top of the slide biting his lip trying not to laugh "Scott?.....are you alright?" Mumbling came from Scott that could have been "I hate you all" but instead sounded like "meh mate moo mall".  
  
Jean walked over to Scott with Pyro holding her hand, she grabbed Scotts hand and marched both of them out of the park, just then Sabe walked in "Logan, mom says its time for dinner" Sabe then grinned evilly "she also said that I had to walk you home!"  
  
Logan moaned walking slowly over to his brother waving over his head to Kurt and Remy "Wish me luck!" Remy shouted back "Good luck!" Just as they turned the corner and he and Kurt heard a loud thud and Logan yell "awwwwww SABE!!! Lemme go!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i hope i've sorted out the lay out for y'all but if i havn't then i'll sort it! um well? did ya like it? R'nR if ya want! when i get bored again i might do another one...maybe! 


End file.
